Thunder storm
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil and Francis do naughty things when there's a storm. Beware, adult situations.


Thunder boomed outside, causing havoc to those who weren't used to it, though most people were smart enough to just ran for cover. Some of those people got inside quick enough not to be pelted by the rain that happened to start falling seconds after the thunder started, others meanwhile, groaned as they got soaked almost instantly. A sudden flash of lightening cut off their groans only to have them scamper into the nearest building in fear. No one wanted to get struck by lightening, though there was one person who is getting rather energized by it. His over possessive lover is also enjoying the way his lover's energy automatically turned to lust when he wasn't using said energy to stop bad guys in their tracks. Not that the hero would be fully concentrated on defeating bad guys whenever a storm hit.

Francis let out a hardy groan when Virgil slammed himself down on the red head's thick, needy, cock. The fire bang babies hand's are splayed wide on Virgil's bouncing hips as Virgil's hand's clutched in tight fists on the red head's broad chest. Virgil echoed the hot moan with one of his own, desperately wanting his boyfriends seed splattering inside of him, filling him up and permanently staining his insides with liquid heat. Francis grinned as Virgil tried to go a little harder, knowing what the electric hero wanted. The red head's grip on the hero's hips tightened, slowing the desperate pace that Virgil had started the moment the storm had started.

"Francis," Virgil whined out at his lover while he tightened his inner muscles to get the banger to really lay into him.

"Ya need to slow down babe, yer gonna hurt yerself if you keep tryin' to force fuck yerself," Francis said, still moving Virgil's hips down onto his aching cock. Virgil's own cock was straining against the hero's stomach, angry with the need to release.

"Need to come Frankie, need yer warmth," Virgil panted out as his hands relaxed to splay on Francis' chest.

"And you'll get it, just not in the way you'd tare," Francis replied, bouncing Virgil on his cock. Virgil whined more, but nodded his head, loving the feeling of his boyfriends thick cock slamming into his prostate. Virgil knew Francis hated the thought of him getting hurt during sex. They continued their slightly slowed pace as Virgil road his lover's thick meaty cock. The dark hero gasped when Francis shifted only slightly, causing the man's length to rub almost agonizingly slow over his pleasure button.

"Oh God, more," Virgil babbled out, his hands clawing in on themselves, scratching red marks into Francis's skin.

"Tch, thought you'd like that, bitch, now tighten yer ass more," Francis demanded. Virgil was in such a state that he obeyed almost instantly. Though he would have done it regardless of the state he was in, having been taught that lesson early on in their relationship. To this day, Virgil still couldn't hear the words vibrator or didlo without getting instantly hard, even though he couldn't really sit down for a weak after Francis shoved one into him along side the read head's own cock. Not that Virgil really wanted a fake cock shoved up his ass, even when Francis had his own dick shoved so deep inside he saw stars with every thrust.

"Please, Francis, pleaaassseee," Virgil called out, one hand going to one of Francis's wrists to grip it tightly. Francis grinned up at his lover before holding Virgil up for a few seconds only to lift his hips up to slam into Virgil's tight ass. Virgil let out a shriek of pleasure, desperate for release. Francis grinned again and continued to slam into Virgil's tight body as the hero clawed at his chest and stomach with his fingers. Moments later, Virgil shot his hot essence across their stomach's and chests, decorating them with it. It wasn't what Virgil wanted though, he wanted to be filled, and to be flooded, and to be drenched in his boyfriends seed, and the red head still hadn't come yet.

"B-bastard," Virgil shuddered out, panting heavily, though his orgasm shuddered through him, making him euphoric.

"Only sometimes," Francis replied before rolling them over to properly pound into his lover. Not that the read minded having Virgil ride him, he just preferred being on top when it came to his own release. Francis grabbed Virgil at his knees and propped them over the hero's head before pounding into the desperate hero. Virgil shrieked in pleasure as his prostate is hit savagely several times, his hands reaching up to cling to the headboard while his body is used for release. In a few moments of savage thrusting, Virgil's hard again and begging for more of the hot cock thrusting into him. The lights inside the house flicker wildly while lightening flashes outside. In spite of Francis telling Virgil to slow down earlier, the red head speeds up his thrusts while clutching at Virgil's knees, wanting the pretty hero to come undone under him.

When Virgil's squirming hips become to much, Francis props Virgil's knees on his shoulders before grabbing the hero's hips to keep them grip on the iron bars that act as a head board groan in Virgil's grip as Francis takes control of his movements. The hero hates it when the pyro does, but loves not being able to move as Francis takes what he want's from his throbbing hole. Virgil bites his bottom lip and arches into the banger, wanting Francis to go as deep as possible before filling him so completely. Francis grins savagely in pleasure, slamming into his pretty lover thoroughly. Virgil screams loudly once again as he shoots his essence between them once more. Francis groans in pleasure as the muscles surrounding his thick length tighten desperately.

After holding out for nearly an hour, Francis finally shoots his boiling seed deep within his lover's hungry body, filling the man below him to the brink. Virgil let out several shrieks of pleasure as ropes of hot seed pour into his waiting body, his hands clutching desperately at the head bored while his eyes roll into the back of his head. One of the light bulbs burst when a surge of electricity flows through it while many bolts of lightening strike outside on the property around their house in a a semi odd manner. The first time they fucked while a storm had happened, the lightening strikes outside the house had worried Francis until he realized who had called them to the ground. Francis grinned down at his lover, pumping in a few more times as he finished his climax before he collapsed onto his lover, pleasantly exhausted from their savage fucking.

"Nngh," Virgil grunted out pleasantly as he draped his arms around Francis's head and neck. The hero's slender legs slid down from their perches on the pyro's shoulders to land on the bed, framing Hotstreak's larger body.

"Goddamn, Virg, gonna start thinkin' yer a whore if ya keep this up," Francis panted gently against Virgil's slender neck before he began to suck another hickey into Virgil's neck.

"C-cant help it, when thunderstorms happen, all I can think of is wanting to be filled and knowing I'm not until you have me bent over something with your dick up my ass," Virgil panted back, one of his hands combing through Francis's wild hair while the other rubbed his neck. Francis shuddered at the pleasant imagery of Virgil bent of their kitchen table as he plowed into him.

"Don't fuckin' say shit like that while I'm recoverin' from an orgasm like that. Gonna want to fuck you again," Francis said before clamping down on Virgil's neck. The bite is hard enough to draw blood which Francis laps up as Virgil sighs in pleasure.

"Well, I'm always open to another round, Frankie," Virgil replied, both of his legs wrapping around Francis's waist.

"Goddammit, yer actin' like a bitch in heat," Francis said, pulling back a little to look at Virgil's face.

"Well, maybe I am in heat," Virgil replied, clenching his inner muscles around the soft cock in him. Francis groans pleasantly, loving how Virgil's body tightens around him, even when the hero is loose and slick from the amount of cum and lubricant that is shoved up his ass.

"Well, yer gonna hafta wait a little bit before I pound back into ya. I need a little recovery time," Francis said, before settling down against his lover.

"Please Francis? Need more," Virgil whined out, wiggling his hips just right. Francis groaned again, before he got an idea. The pyro reached over to his special night stand, making Virgil go wide eyed. The hero did not like were this was going. Francis pulled out a thick vibrator before grabbing the bottle of lubricant. He sat up enough so he could lube the thing up, but not enough pull out of the hero.

"On second thought, I think I can wait," Virgil said hurriedly.

"Too late bitch," Francis replied before he carefully pushed the toy up along side his own cock. Virgil whined in slight pain as he was filled beyond what his was used too. Francis grinned at his lover, loving the look on his lovers delicate face.

"T-take it out, please take out," Virgil begged up at his lover, hating the fake toy within him. He hated the silicone softness in him, especially since he got the real thing on a regular basis. The hero had used toys before had a relationship, experimented with them cause, at the time, he didn't have Francis to fill him up so perfectly. When he had been younger, he hadn't known about the joys of being filled with hot cum, hadn't known the joys of being bitten and scratched, of being owned so completely. When the two had first gotten together, it had been because Francis had caught Virgil fucking himself with a vibrator in public. Virgil had been in their high-school locker room, no one was there at the time, and had been filling himself on working his own swollen length.

Francis had interrupted the hero, much to Virgil's embarrassment, asking if he could join the party. Virgil had, in an embarrassed fight of cockiness, had challenged that the pyro couldn't do any better. Francis had spent the next three hours proving how wrong Virgil was, filling the boy up with his boiling seed so much, Virgil had gotten addicted. Of course, the hero hadn't ever though of using condoms, regardless of the warnings his father and his health teacher had given him. Now, after three years after that mini marathon of sex, Virgil never once considered going back to sex toys, even though Francis liked to punish him at times with them.

"Why should I?" Francis snarked out before shoving it deeper before turning it on. Both let out a groan as the toy vibrated against their most intimate parts. Virgil's dark eyes widened as the toy shuddered deep within him, helping Francis fill the space within him. The hero panted in pleasured pain a few moments before answering.

"C-cause I don't like them. Only like you," Virgil replied.

"Why?" Francis snarled, as his cock began to harden at the vibrations. As soon as he got fully hard, he began to move both him and the vibrator at the same time.

"Love yer cum, love yer thick cock, hate the fakes," Virgil moaned out, hands going to clutch at Francis's shoulders. Francis grinned at his lover somewhat maliciously as he shoved the toy deeper into his boy. Virgil grunted loudly, his legs tightening around Francis's waist.

"Really now? Why is it?" Francis said, though he knew why. They pyro had made sure to get Virgil addicted to his length and his juices years ago.

"Y-yes, really, please only want you," Virgil moaned. Francis grinned again before pulling the vibrating toy out. Virgil groaned in pleasure, especially when he saw Francis's seed decorating it. Francis threw it aside before rocking into his lovers body. It was a slower pace then what they were used to, but Virgil moaned loudly anyway. Francis rarely took his time when it came to having sex with Virgil, regardless of their long sessions. When he did, he wanted to let hero know that he cared. Virgil let out a sigh of pleasure, both from the removal of the toy and Francis's gently thrusting. The only sad thing was the loss of the pyro's seed.

"You really like my cum, don'cha?" Francis asked, looking down at Virgil.

"Y-yes," Virgil replied, gently raking his hands down Francis's back.

"Hmm," Francis replied and continued to thrust into Virgil's overly sensitive hole. Thunder and lightening boomed outside, causing Virgil to fidget below his lover.

"Somethin' wrong babe?" Francis asked, continuing his movements.

"Need your cum," Virgil moaned out, his hips rocking a little faster.

"Damn babe, yer really acting like a bitch in heat right now," Francis said, matching his lovers quickening pace.

"A-always get really horny during a, a l-lightenign storm, got even w-worse after I, I got my powers," Virgil said, clutching his lover desperately.

"Every talk to Foley about it? Since he's yer doctor right now," Francis asked, ramming his cock into Virgil with a little more force then necessary. He never really like the thought of Foley knowing about Virgil's needs.

"Y-yeah, h-he s-said it *gasp* had s-somethin' to do, OH GOD, with bang baby h-heat cycles," Virgil replied, panting and moaning as Francis began hitting his prostate.

"Really, now?" Francis said, unbelieving. He thrusted a little harder into Virgil, reminding the hero who he belonged to. Virgil moaned in appreciation.

"H-he also said, i-it could, Harder, b-be due to, to m-my powers being co-conected to the, Faster, earth," Virgil said panting heavily. Francis sped up slightly, but not enough for Virgil's sake.

"That sounds about right. Don't give me that look bitch, I did some research too. Something to do fertility or somethin'," Francis said.

"Th-that's what Richie, oooohhhh, said," Virgil replied happily. It didn't take long for either of them to come this time, though the hero banked on Francis's doing instead of his own. Not that Virgil really gave two shits, Francis was filling him with the hot goo that he had gotten addicted to years ago when they first had sex.

"Lets not talk about pointdexter when we're fuckin' ever again," Francis grunted out before burying his face against Virgil's neck again.

"Agreed," Virgil said breathily. The two spent the rest of the storm copulating, going as if they were trying for a child. Not that it was that farfetched, especially considering what the bang baby gas did to their genetic makeup. By the end of the storm, both of them are completely exhausted and completely sated. Before Francis pulls out of his lover, digs into his nightstand again to grab a butt plug to shove up Virgil's ass to keep his seed in there. Virgil really needs the rest, and he wouldn't get it if Francis's seed drains out of him. Virgil groans when the synthetic toy fills him, but loves that Francis is making sure his seed wont drain out of him. The pyro then rolls over and drags Virgil too him, possessively holding the pretty little hero to him. Virgil snuggles in with a happy sigh and falls asleep to the safety of his lovers strong and heated arms. Francis follows moments later and kisses Virgil's head before following Virgil into dream land. The hero would probably be horrendously sore in the morning, but he'd have a dopy expression for the next few days, remembering the fill of Francis's thick length and his hot seed.


End file.
